


First Night Alone

by Sapphire628



Category: Juuse Saros - Fandom, Pekka Rinne - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: This is a short story inspired by Pekka's interview on The Official Preds Podcast. He spoke about what it was like when Juuse moved into his own house.





	First Night Alone

“Thank you for helping me unpacked all my stuff,” Juuse commented after Pekka finished running the vacuum through the living room. 

“No problem,” Miikka replied, “Besides we were promised pizza.”

Pekka chuckled when he heard his response, “It’s no problem Juus. I’m still trying to figure out how you accumulated all this stuff in my house.”

“Well you never use the basement so …” Juuse grinned at the older man. 

Pekka just laughed as he plopped down onto the plush cushion of the armchair. 

“So, where’s the pizza?”

Juuse laughed at Miikka and went to get his phone and number of the pizza restaurant.

“Pepperoni!” Pekka yelled after him.

“Me too!” Miikka yelled after him.

“I can’t believe he did it,” Pekka commented.

“Did what?” Miikka asked.

“Moved out. I kind of thought he’d live with me longer.”

“He gets a new contract deal and starts buying houses already.”

“He bought one house,” Pekka chuckled, “He’s been looking for a while. He was just waiting to see what the contract would be.

Before Miikka could respond, Juuse came back to the room, “Thirty minutes.”

***

“So, what do you think?” Juuse asked later that evening, “Do you like it?”

“Yeah Juus. You did good. It’s a great house.”

He blushed, “I know it’s not as big as yours.”

“Hey Juuse, the first house I bought wasn’t much bigger than this. After a few years I was able to upgrade. You’ll get there one day,” Pekka explained, “this is great house to start out with.”

Juuse beamed under Pekka’s praise. Even after the past few years, he still looked to Pekka for praise and affirmation.

“Thanks Peks. I really appreciate it. I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

“Well, when you got here, you reminded me so much of myself. Kind of scared and unsure if moving across the globe was a good idea. I mean I never even heard of Nashville, or even knew where it was on a map.”

Juuse smiled. That was exactly how he had felt when he arrived in Tennessee.

“I had people looking out for me and I wanted to do the same for you.”

“Thank you. Sometimes I feel like I wouldn’t have made it with out you. You taught me so much,” Juuse smiled slightly, “When I was told you had volunteered to let me live with you, I thought for sure they were joking.”

“You never told me that.”

“After we met at Worlds, it became pretty well know how much I admired you and looked up to you. I was excited enough to be playing on the same team but to live with you and learn from you was so much more than I have thought.”

“Like I said I wanted to help you get used to living and playing here. I’m glad we have become so close. I promise you I will always be there for you, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you Pekka. It means so much to me.”

***

Pekka walked around his house, taking in the silence. It was weird not having Juuse there. When he had first moved in, he was a quiet kid still getting used to his surroundings. Pekka hated the way he always kept to himself and was determined to bring the younger man out of his shell. So, they spent time together off the ice, watching Finish TV at home and Pekka teaching Juuse how to cook. Pekka had even taken him shopping for game day suits and even now he would go to Pekka for his opinion on what to buy. 

Pekka smiled fondly as he remembered the shopping trip where he had to talk Juuse out of buying a ghastly shade of blue and convinced him to buy a navy-blue suit.

The sound of Pekka’s phone breaking the silence, made him pause in his wanderings and pull the phone from his pocket. He smiled when he saw Juuse’s face come up as the caller ID.

“Hey Kid. What’s up?”

“Um nothing really. Thought maybe I would say good night.”

“Are you okay?” Pekka smiled.

“Yeah,” he answered slowly.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Please. It’s weird being alone on my first night in the house.”

“I’ll be there soon okay bud?”

“Thank Peks.”

“It’s no problem Juus. On my way.”


End file.
